


How Virgnut came to be

by Foxboots



Series: Virgnut and The Palm Trees [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Alan Space Noodle 2.0, Alans pygmy alligators are here, Big Bro Scott, Brains and Brawn - Freeform, Its a coconut, Jayo - Freeform, MAX is here, Pen and Ink, Thunderbird Two, Virgnut - Freeform, Virgnut is useful, beware Grandma's cookies, but Virgnut is safe, enjoy my subtle hints at ships and relationships, sherbert likes to chew parkers trouser legs, so are foot flavoured cookies, they try to eat Virgnut, virgnut is born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxboots/pseuds/Foxboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgnut is born.</p>
<p>Or how Virgil found a mysterious coconut in the co-pilot seat of Thunderbird Two, brought it back, lost it then found it again, but with added features.</p>
<p>Or how a coconut becomes an essential member of the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Virgnut came to be

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy Virgnut

It was after a mission when Virgil had landed Thunderbird Two, safely parked her in the hangars, and got ready to exit when he saw it: a brown hairy lump - just sitting in his co-pilots chair. Confused, he wandered closer to the thing, being wary of what it was. What if it was a bomb? Or some other dangerous item? Realising this, he stopped and brought his wrist up as he spoke into the comms.

"There is an unknown lump in Thunderbird Two's seat." Virgil spoke with anger and annoyance at how he only now sees it when it could be too late. Had he just put everyone at Tracy Island in danger? "John, can you scan Thunderbird Two for any dangerous items?" Virgil spoke.  
"FAB Virgil, systems showing nothing abnormal, except for readings of organic residue." John reported back, "It seems to be a fruit?"  
By now, Scott, Brains and MAX, and Kayo had arrived at the craft. While John was rattling on and on about the fruit (which he claims to be from the Arecaceae family). Scott ignores the fact that he thinks it's a made up word and instead looks over to the co-pilot seat and sees that there is in fact a coconut on the seat of Thunderbird Two.

Scott's gotten closer to the chair and hovering over the back of it he leans over for a closer examination of the coconut. Virgil, still on guard, grabs his older brother by the collar and lifts him up into the air. Scott's knees rise into his chest and arms hold them there while Virgil deposits his older bro on the floor at the opposite end of TB2 with a stern look saying 'no, no touchy touchy' and leaves him there. Kayo watches in amusement as the brothers interact and walks up herself, dragging a stuttering Brains up with her.

"Its a coconut." She calmly states and then promptly picks it up, walking over to Virgil - who now has a small blush for thinking it could have been something harmful when it's just a coconut - and hands him the object before leaving, walking over to the space elevator to go up to John and Thunderbird Five. Scott's still in the corner where Virg left him, Brains is now standing with Virgil while MAX is scanning the coconut because you can never be too sure. Elsewhere, Gordon's at Lady Penelope's for some afternoon tea, served by Parker (when he's not being chewed on by Sherbert) whilst Alan, Space Noodle 2.0, is asleep on most probably his bedroom floor.

"W-Well it seems to be a coconut, Virgil." Brains says as MAX finishes scanning the object in Virgil's possession.  
"Oh." He says, a little dumbfounded as to why there's a coconut there in the first place. His mission wasn't even in a remotely warm, sunny or tropical place but rather in Greenland. And he is fairly certain coconuts don't grow there and he wasn't near any shops of any kind. So where did it come from? It couldn't have been the family he rescued - they had no baggage with them. And from what it looked like when he dropped them off at the hospital there was no place to hide a coconut if they wanted to. Gordon was out since yesterday having not returned from Penny's yet which ruled him out. John was in space and was too mature for this kind of prank. He also knew not to mess with TB2, as did the others. His prime candidates for the crime seemed to be either Scott or Alan. But why a coconut?

Having moved to the living room, Virgil set the coconut down carefully - still uneasy about it - even after countless reassurances from both John and Brains. Even MAX gestured to the coconut in a way of saying 'the coconut is not harmful to you, lumberjack'. Virgil sat down in front of the coconut, having a staring contest with it while Brains sat down next to him, leaning his head on Virgil's shoulder, watching him watch the coconut. Brains eventually fell asleep on Virgil. The latter had also grown tired and his eye lids were staying closed longer with every blink, until they didn't open at all and he was asleep.

Scott, who had left the corner of TB2, marched out of her and into the living room - just as he heard Grandma Tracy's call of "Is anyone there? Come try my freshly baked cookies!". He ran for it - straight into a couch - causing him to fall over onto the other side face first into the ground. With a groan he grabbed the table corner, hoisting himself up - pushing the table down. Something rolled onto his hand. The Coconut. An idea came to his head. Grabbing the mysterious coconut, he made a run for it: not before taking a few photos (and by that he took a lot) of Brains and Virgil sleeping together with Brains' head on Virgil's shoulder while Virgil's head rested on top of Brains. Being the nice and caring older brother he was, Scott grabbed a blanket, gently arranged the two so that they were lying down on the sofa; Virgil behind Brains with an arm slung over him and face buried in Brain's hair, and threw the blanket over them. Scott took at least several dozen photos of that. He was going to print them out and post them all over Tracy Island.

~The next day~

Gordon still hadn't returned, Parker was still being chewed on by Sherbert, Alan was still asleep, Kayo was still in space alone with John, and Grandma Tracy was currently hunting for a victim to try her food. Brains and Virgil were still cuddling on the sofa while Scott was in possession of the coconut.

The eldest brother returned to the couple sleeping on the sofas - taking a few more pictures because you can never have enough. He placed the newly edited coconut on the table before leaving.  
Virgil slowly woke to the smell of burnt foot flavoured cookies, realised he was being snuggled into by the one and only Brains, and put his head down again only to see something on the table. Then it all came back to him. The mission; the coconut. Except this one's different. The other one was a plain and simple coconut. This one, however, had a face and eyebrows, eyes and a mouth. It looked familiar. He woke Brains up to see if he saw it too, which he did.  
"I-It looks like you, Virg." Brains told him, and Virgil paled at the thought of it.

Gordon finally returned, and upon seeing the coconut asked "Is that Virgil's face?" before wandering off to sleep - thinking he's sleep deprived after not sleeping for two days or so. MAX meanwhile was examining the coconut and scans proved that it was still the same coconut just with a few added features of Virgil's DNA. Nothing unusual, completely and utterly normal.

As Virgil examined what he assumed to be his coconut child, it blinked up at him. With a very manly and totally not girly scream the coconut was launched into the air and out of the windows and into the pool. Gordon came running into the room, squid plushies raised and ready for attack only to see Scott dying of laughter and Brains trying to calm a terrified lumberjack down only to resort to kissing him to shut him up. Finally able to explain what happened, Virgil told them how the coconut blinked at him - to which he received answers such as: "Coconuts don't blink, Virg." from John; muffled laughter from Kayo as she stated that he might be a little bit sleep deprived; Alan snoring (just how long does that space noodle sleep for?), Penny had nothing to say and Parker just wants Sherbert to love him and to chew his trouser legs off. However, Alan's pygmy alligators had something to say to the coconut. The two pygmy alligators swam up to the floating coconut and promptly start chewing it. While Virgil's shrieks of terror could be heard, Alan finally awakes, only to be screamed at to call the alligators off his coconut.

Alligators removed from Virgil's coconut, Virgil was relieved to see it was unharmed - eyebrows a bit ruffled but nothing that couldn't be fixed with some hair gel and a comb. He picked up his coconut; cradling it in his arms with Brains beside him - like the mother to their child; Scott filmed it on his phone while John just sighed and went back to bed with Kayo. The coconut was indestructible and proved to be a great distraction and seemed very useful.

~later~

Virgil had the coconut wrapped up in a blanket while Brains performed some scans on it to see if it really was related to his Virgil Tracy, or if it was, in fact, some impostor that they had to feed to Alan's alligators. Virgil had no idea why the coconut looked like him though, or why Scott kept looking at the coconut with a longing look in his eyes, or why he had a knowing smile either. Virgil decided to question his big bro:  
"Scott, why do you keep looking at this coconut? You look kind of guilty. I know it looks like me now, but your staring is creeping us out." he said.  
"I don't know what you are on about, Virg. It's just, the coconut resembles you so much." And that's when it came to him: 'Virgnut'. "Kinda makes me think of Virgnut: a combination of Virgil and coconut." Scott explained almost giddy having come up with that name. Virgil squinted at him then relented and called his coconut Virgnut, to which Scott picked up Virgnut and kissed him.

 

Since then the coconut has been referred to as Virgnut. Virgil has taken great care to make sure no more stray coconuts appear in his green lady ever again. Virgnut goes on his missions regularly occupying Gordon's seat whether he's there or not. Strangely enough, no one questions the blinking coconut when boarding Thunderbird Two; or the way Virgil is strongly protective; or how Brains cares for it when Virgil is out.

Virgil still doesn't know how the coconut got in Thunderbird Two and into the seat and his not sure if he wants to know - but he's happy he has Virgnut, and Brains, and his brothers, and Penny and Parker, and Sherbert, Kayo, and MAX.

**Author's Note:**

> opinions please!
> 
> my first fic i've posted, guess i gotta post the others?
> 
> Based on tumblr posts:  
> http://flyboytracy.tumblr.com/post/142088570244/tinglingsquidsense-submitted-scott-i-have-this
> 
> and of course tinglingsquidsense's coconut, this couldn't be done with it it.
> 
> also thanks to tinglingsquidsense for being my beta reader
> 
> this will also be posted on my tumblr (foxboot.tumblr.com)


End file.
